Chainsmokers
by camomileas
Summary: Kim Taehyung sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan ke Jungkook memang jahat. Meninggalkannya selama empat tahun, tanpa panggilan. Tapi entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu kembali. Dan Jeon Jungkook masih sama menawannya seperti dulu. ONESHOOT, BTS V, JK. VKOOK.


**[Kth &Jjk]**

 **The Chainsmoker – Closer**

 **T to M!**

.

.

Helaian rambut berwarna merah menyala itu bergerak seiring anggukan bertempo lambat yang di lakukan oleh pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini. Dengan mempunyai wajah yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona, Kim Taehyung seakan begitu memukau di ruangan minim udara seperti sekarang.

Iris tajamnya menatap sekitar dengan datar. Dia sedang berada di bar tengah kota bersama teman-temannya—mencari kesenangan dengan meminum sejenis wine, brandy, whisky, atau pun vodka.

Di saat semua teman-temannya sudah mendapatkan wanita untuk di ajak ke tempat tidur dan melakukan one-night-stand Taehyung masih duduk manis di kursi tinggi itu. Tangannya terlihat memutari pinggiran gelas bening dengan mata kosong.

Dia sudah meneguk beberapa kali _Bloody mary_ yang di sarankan oleh bartender berjenggot itu, tapi sampai saat ini Taehyung bahkan belum tau ingin melakukan apa.

"Kim Taehyung! Kesini sebentar"

Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan keras. Dari suaranya Taehyung langsung tau siapa orang itu. Dia berbalik dengan mengangkat segelas Bloody Mary yang telah di isi kembali, membawa langkahnya ke kursi panjang di tengah ruangan temaram itu.

Terlihat lima orang—empat wanita dan satu laki-laki tengah duduk dengan asik sambil meminum _champagne_ di gelas yang berembun. Pria yang memanggil Taehyung—adalah pria dengan potongan rambut masa kini dan berwarna oranye cerah.

"Ku dengar kau pernah tinggal di Busan?" tanya orang itu, Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil menyesap pelan minumannya.

"Pergilah kesana selama seminggu. Pantau anak perusahaanku" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap Jimin.

"Sudah berpikir dua kali untuk menyuruhku melakukan hal besar semacam itu?"

"Tentu, kau bisa membawa Roverku"

Taehyung mengeluarkan smirknya, "dan aku tak akan mengembalikannya"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, tangannya yang menganggur mulai menggerayangi tubuh sintal wanita dengan dress mini berwarna merah itu. Desahan-desahan erotis terdengar memuakan di telinga Taehyung "itukan memang mobilmu, keparat!"

.

.

Hidup seorang Kim Taehyung memang seperti ini. Biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak ada yang istimewa dan patut di banggakan. Terlepas dari dia yang lahir melalui rahim seorang pengacara sukses lulusan fakultas hukum di Harvard, atau dia yang merupakan darah daging dari pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik keluarga, Hyundai.

Dan mabuk mungkin adalah bagian dari kesehariannya. Pulang di pagi buta, lalu tertidur entah dimana. Di temukan oleh orang asing mau pun polisi sudah biasa baginya. Ayah serta ibunya bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Tapi, semuanya biasa. Dia tidak masalah jika minum terlalu banyak, dan berakhir hangover di kemudian hari. Sampai di malam itu, saat dimana mobil _Range Rover_ berwarna putihnya berhenti di kedai makanan—dua puluh empat jam.

Di sana Taehyung bertemu dengan manusia-manusia yang sangat dia kenal. Adalah teman seorang Jeon Jungkook—mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

Berkendara selama empat jam dari Seoul ke Busan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Terlebih ini bukan untuk liburan—melainkan urusan pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga maupun pikiran. Taehyung meninggalkan apartemennya pukul tiga sore dan langsung menancap gas menuju kota pelabuhan itu.

Kaca mobil yang gelap pekat itu perlahan di turunkan. Angin kencang berlomba masuk ke dalam kabin mobil yang sekarang tengah melaju kencang di jalan tol ini. Lantunan lagu dari _Guns n Roses_ menemani Taehyung yang sekarang tengah terlihat bosan.

Di kirinya, terlihat hamparan laut membentang luas. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di Busan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas itu ia gunakan untuk mengambil sebatang rokok yang di simpan di dalam dashboard mobilnya. Menggigit pelan agar rokok itu tidak jatuh, dan mulai mencari pematik api.

Taehyung lalu menghisap kasar racun itu. Membuangnya sembarangan hingga terbawa angin malam. Perutnya bahkan sudah meronta minta di isi saat ini.

"Dimanakah letak kedai sialan itu?" umpat Taehyung kesal. Rokoknya bahkan sekarang tinggal setengah, dia terus menghisap hingga menyisakan sebatang kecil seukuran jari kelingking.

Di ujung sana, tepat setelah mengambil jalur keluar tol mata tajamnya melihat sebuah lampu yang berasal dari lampion besar. Di sana tertulis kedai _Gwanghee_. Dia lalu membuang asal bekas rokok itu ke jalan lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Setelah parkir, dia membanting pintu mobil itu dengan keras dan cepat, Taehyung langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai bergaya tradisional Jepang tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan, ingin pesan apa?" sapa pelayan itu dengan ramah—atau mencoba mencari perhatian mengingat Taehyung dengan rambut berantakan dan wangi nikotin yang pekat itu tampak sangat memikat.

"Ramen pedas satu, dan teh hangat. Thanks"

Bagai tidak peduli, sosok itu lalu melihat handphonenya. Tidak ada pesan atau telfon masuk, dia kemudian menaruh kembali benda itu di kantong jeansnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kedai dan crap!

Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan pria yang baru saja memasuki kedai dengan lima orang lainnya di belakang. Taehyung langsung memutus kontak itu, melihat ke arah lain tapi di waktu yang sama langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat.

Lalu ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei, kau Kim Taehyung kan?"

Orang itu—atau Taehyung mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Seokjin menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Taehyung hanya balas menatap dengan wajah tidak bersahabat—tapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap ramah.

"Yup" jawabnya singkat.

"Wah sedang apa ke Busan?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka, Taehyung tau siapa itu, Min Yoongi. Si pendek yang mempunyai raut wajah menyeramkan.

"Ada pekerjaan?" Taehyung menjawab dengan nada menggantung. Seokjin mengangguk bersemangat "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kabar Jungkook?"

Taehyung terdiam. "well, dia baik kurasa. Benar kan?" Yoongi serta Seokjin mengangguk "yah, dia memang baik. Ku harap kalian akan bertemu nanti."

Kemudian makanan pesanan Taehyung datang, "yasudah, kami pun ingin cepat-cepat makan. Sampai ketemu lagi, Taehyung!"

Selepas kepergian Seokjin dan kawan-kawan, Taehyung langsung mengambil sumpit itu dan mulai memakan ramen pedas pesanannya dengan lahap. Ini bahkan sudah pukul delapan malam, sungguh pola makannya sangat tidak teratur.

Taehyung membutuhkan waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit untuk menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen itu. Dia masih berdiam di tempatnya, menatap ke arah jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai di sana.

Mengingat kembali ucapan Seokjin tadi, tentang Jungkook. Apa Jungkook sekarang masih hidup? Bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa barusan yang terlintas cepat di otaknya. Pria dengan kulit kecokelatan itu kembali mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kantong jaketnya.

Dia beranjak keluar—karena masih tau diri jika di dalam adalah kawasan bebas rokok. Taehyung bersandar di bagian belakang mobilnya. Masih dengan tiupan angin laut yang kencang. Sesekali dia menghisap rokok ramping di antara jari tangannya yang terawat itu.

"Jungkook, aku bertemu dengan teman-temanmu hari ini. Tapi aku harap, aku tak pernah melihat mereka lagi" ucapan itu seakan terbawa angin di iringi oleh kepulan asap rokok yang melayang jauh ke angkasa.

.

.

Taehyung tau bahwa sikapnya yang dulu memang sangat melukai hati Jungkook. Mungkin sekarang luka itu masih berbekas—karena dia telah menggoreskannya dengan sangat dalam hingga mungkin hati itu berdarah dan meninggalkan bekas yang tak hilang.

Pergi ke Seoul—tempatnya di lahirkan, tanpa memberi tau kekasihnya itu. Dengan mobil hasil curian, Taehyung pergi meninggalkan sejuta kenangan yang telah ia buat bersama pria yang mempunyai gigi kelinci itu. Membiarkannya terpendam dalam, sedalam lautan yang dilaluinya sepanjang jalan.

Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kim Taehyung dengan brengseknya tidak pernah memberi kabar—tidak menjawab panggilan itu, hingga di suatu hari Taehyung tidak lagi mendapati telfon dari Jungkook.

Harusnya Jungkook sudah menyerah dari dulu. Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang masih labil, tidak mempunyai pendirian, dan berandalan.

Walaupun Taehyung akui Jungkook pun sama berandalannya dengan dia.

Sesaat setelah selesai dengan sebatang rokoknya, Taehyung langsung beranjak pergi menuju hotel tempatnya menginap. Menaruh barang bawaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak—hanya satu buah ransel ukuran sedang, dia lalu melangkah keluar kamar itu.

Mencari sebuah bar, yang merupakan service andalan dari hotel ini. Bar yang terletak di lantai dasar ini terlihat sepi akan pengunjung. Sesaat setelah badannya memasuki ruangan dengan ratusan botol wine yang tampak menghiasi dinding.

Taehyung langsung mendudukan diri di bangku itu, yang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang bartender dengan tangan yang terlihat sibuk meracik minuman.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu, tuan?"

Netra tajam miliknya bergerak. Mengabsen satu persatu botol-botol mewah itu, hendak meminum whisky tapi dia tidak terlalu mood. "bisa kau rekomendasikan sesuatu untukku?" suara beratnya terdengar pelan.

Bartender itu kemudian berhenti meracik, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh minat. Dia pikir, mungkin pria di hadapannya ini adalah tipikal seorang business man yang kesiapan—tapi dia bisa kapan saja menyewa wanita panggilan.

Walau dia sekarang hanya mengenakan jaket hitam, yang mencerminkan style anak muda—tapi raut wajah itu memperlihatkan semuanya.

"Aku merekomendasikan _Yellow submarine_ , sepertinya anda lelah. Minuman ini dapat membangkitkan semangat"

Taehyung tersenyum pelit. Dia lalu mengiyakan rekomendasi dari bartender itu. Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya segelas minuman berwarna kuning keemasan hadir di hadapannya. "silahkan" ucap bartender itu sebelum menjauh pergi—sibuk dengan pelanggan yang duduk di ujung sana.

Lidahnya langsung bekerja cepat, sebagai penggila minuman beralkohol tinggi Taehyung dapat dengan cepat mengetahui apa yang sedang di minumnya sekarang. Campuran dari beer, vodka, cointreau, dan syrup.

Sensasi menyegarkan yang langsung di dapatnya.

"Aku ingin C _amden sexy_ , terima kasih"

Tubuh itu menegang dengan cepat—seraya mendengar suara halus bagaikan simfoni di musim panas yang indah. Taehyung dengan sangat yakin bahwa dia mengenal suara lembut itu. Dengan gerakan lambat dia menoleh.

Seakan suhu ruangan ini menurun, nafasnya tercekat akan dugaan yang ternyata benar adanya. Saat iris tajamnya menatap pria itu, dan membuat kontak mata Taehyung langsung kehilangan segenap jiwa raganya.

Jeon Jungkook dengan memakai kemeja putih transparan itu pun tengan menatapnya dengan terkaget. Taehyung meminum kembali _yellow submarine_ nya dengan gerakan kasar, matanya kemudian menatap pria itu—yang kini terlihat tengah tersenyum tenang.

"Kau masih tampak cantik seperti dulu, Jungkook-ah"

Mata itu tidak pernah melihat ke arah lain. Taehyung bahkan terus memusatkan penglihatannya kepada pria yang duduk tepat di sampingnya ini—memuja betapa menawannya sosok Jungkook dengan rambut dark brown yang sangat cocok dengannya.

.

.

Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka ujung tempat pembakaran itu, memutarnya, dan tampak berhati-hati mengisi minyak berwarna bening itu kedalam tabung kecil di dalamnya. Jungkook tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya berada.

Dia lalu menekan tombol yang berada di batang rokok elektrik tersebut. Menghisapnya kuat—merasakan bagaimana asap itu memasuki kerongkongannya dan seketika indera pengecapnya dapat merasakan rasa anggur yang nikmat.

Asap-asap tebal itu mengepul pelan di depan wajahnya. Membuat Jungkook harus mengibas cepat tangan kirinya agar asap itu menjauh pergi.

Beristirahat sejenak, dan menenangkan pikirannya dengan vaping memang menyenangkan.

Jungkook melihat jam melalui layar handphonenya itu. Masih terlalu sore untuk pulang kerumah, dia sudah menyusun rencana—setelah puas dengan vape di tangannya dia akan mampir sebentar ke bar yang berada di hotel _Hyatt_ tersebut.

Mungkin segelas _Camden_ dapat membuatnya tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai beranjak pergi. Memasukan kembali rokok elektrik itu kedalam saku jeans birunya, Jungkook berjalan pelan menantang angin malam yang semakin membuat tubuhnya mengigil.

Iris cokelatnya langsung menatap ke sebuah meja panjang yang terletak di tengah sana. Hanya ada dua orang pria yang terlihat sedang menikmati minuman—yang satu berada di ujung dan satunya lagi berada di tengah meja.

Jungkook tersenyum miring melihat betapa anehnya rambut merah menyala itu. Penasaran akan bagaimana rupa pria itu—apakah pas di wajahnya atau justru terlihat menyeramkan?

Suara decitan bangku yang di geser terdengar, tapi orang itu tetap menundukan wajahnya. Detik itu juga, bartender yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas kristal itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum ramah dan langsung memesan pesanannya "aku ingin _Camden sexy_ , terima kasih"

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, matanya menatap bagaimana dengan lihainya tangan sang bartender itu mulai mencampurkan berbagai macam jenis minuman, hingga kemudian dia merasa seperti ada yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Pupil matanya membesar—mulut yang selalu mengumpat kasar itu terbuka dengan lebar sejak matanya bertatapan langsung dengan pria berambut merah menyala itu.

Kakinya melemas, beruntung dia sekarang tengan terduduk. Pria aneh di sampingnya adalah Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung sialan-bedebah-keparat yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya tanpa alasan.

"Kau masih tampak cantik seperti dulu, Jungkook-ah"

Bulu kuduknya meremang mendapati Taehyung langsung mengenali dirinya. "Ini pesananmu, silahkan dinikmati" Jungkook kembali menoleh, minuman berwarna biru pucat itu sudah tersaji manis di hadapannya.

Dia lalu meneguk pelan _Camden_ itu, dan mulai menghadap ke samping lagi. Pria itu masih menatapnya dalam diam. Jungkook mencengkram erat gelas dingin itu—menyadari bahwa kini Taehyung tengah menggeser pelan kursi tinggi itu untuk lebih dekat kepadanya.

Indera penciumannya bekerja dengan cepat, dia dapat mencium aroma nikotin yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook menaikan alisnya berminat. Berkata dalam hati bahwa pria ini masih belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya itu.

"Kau terlihat baik, seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu"

Ia berucap sambil menggoyang pelan gelas itu, menyebabkan pusaran tiada akhir yang terlihat di dalamnya.

Jungkook sekarang mungkin sudah lupa mengapa dulu dia memutuskan untuk menyerah akan Taehyung. Yang dia ingat hanyalah sebuah lagu dari _Blink-182_ yang berjudul I miss you. Dia ingat terus memutarnya hingga menjadi playlist paling atas di iPodnya kala itu.

Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh, menyesap pelan minumannya hingga tak tersisa. Menimbulkan bunyi gelas beradu dengan meja panjang saat dia menaruhnya.

"Katakan padaku ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan yang bodoh"

Suara berat itu memasuki gendang telinga Jungkook. Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum, sambil merapikan rambutnya yang mulai menutupi kedua matanya.

"Ini memang kebetulan, Taehyung-ah"

Nada suaranya mendayu lembut, membuat Taehyung memejamkan kedua iris hitamnya dan mulai hanyut dalam kenyamanan.

"Kau masih disini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, yang kemudian Taehyung rutuki. Jungkook tertawa dengan indah, "memangnya aku ingin kemana lagi?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, "mungkin ke Seoul?"

Kemudian surai cokelat Jungkook bergoyang, "tidak. Aku suka disini"

Alunan lagu bertempo lambat seolah menciptakan perasaan nyaman di benak siapapun yang mendengar. Taehyung maupun Jungkook tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai _Camden_ pesanan Jungkook habis mereka masih dilanda kesunyian.

Jam tangan di pergelangan kiri Taehyung sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam. Tubuhnya sudah meronta ingin di istirahatkan. Helaan nafas itu terdengar jelas di telinga Jungkook. Netranya melihat Taehyung yang sekarang tengah memijat pelan bahunya yang menegang kaku.

"Menyetir sendiri?" tanya Jungkook penasaran, dia lalu melepas gelas yang sudah tidak dingin itu dan mulai berdiri.

"Hm—hei apa maumu?"

Mata itu menatap nyalang wajah Jungkook. Hidung mancung Taehyung bahkan dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma vanilla bercampur asap rokok yang menyengat. Alisnya mengerut tajam, Jungkook masih merokok?

"Membantu menghilangkan pegal di pundakmu, mungkin?" jawabnya acuh. Namun kedua tangan putih itu sudah di posisi—memijat dengan pelan bahu lebar milik pria di depannya ini. Langsung terasa olehnya bagaimana kaku dan tegangnya otot-otot itu.

"Sudah lepas Jung, malu di lihat orang"

Taehyung dengan kasar menepis tangan itu, memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Jungkook. "memang kau masih mempunyai malu?" kemudian Jungkook langsung duduk kembali.

"Sialan, bagaimana di kamarku saja?" tawar Taehyung sambil berdiri, merogoh saku belakang celana jeansnya dan mengambil satu buah kartu kredit itu. Menunggu jawaban Jungkook, dan terlihat pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Bangunlah, aku akan membayar minumanmu"

.

.

Pintu kayu yang terbuat dari mahoni itu tertutup pelan. Jungkook langsung mendudukan dirinya di kasur empuk khas hotel bintang lima ini tanpa menoleh kepada Taehyung yang masih menatapnya tajam. "lancang sekali eh?"

"Persetan dengan sopan santun"

Udara dingin yang berasal dari air conditioner di kamar ini membuat tubuh Jungkook kembali mengigil. Sedangkan saat Jungkook tengah melihat sebuah lukisan indah khas jaman victoria yang berada tepat di tempat Taehyung sedang berdiri, dia menyeringai lebar.

Dia sudah melupakan minatnya untuk mengagumi siapapun yang dapat melukis gambaran indah itu—matanya sekarang hanya fokus kepada Taehyung yang tengah membuka jaket serta kaosnya itu.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan kala matanya melihat tattoo bergambar panah yang di bawahnya terdapat inisial JJK.

Dahulu, saat mereka berdua tengah di mabuk asmara. Berpesta dengan wine merah yang menemani. Hingga salah satu di antara keduanya mengusulkan untuk membuat tattoo sebagai bentuk perayaan anniversary yang ke satu tahun.

Bahkan hingga kini, tattoo itu masih melekat di dada Jungkook pun Taehyung begitu.

Jungkook tersenyum dengan senang.

"Kau belum menghapus tattoo itu" ucapnya sambil membuat kontak mata, iris keduanya bertemu.

"Ku tebak kau pun juga" balas Taehyung yang kini merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Dia membalikan badannya, membenamkan wajah sempurna itu ke bantal bersarung putih.

"Bukankah kau ingin memulihkan pegalku, Jung?" suara Taehyung lagi.

"Tapi aku melakukan ini tidak gratis, kau tau?"

Jemari panjang itu mulai bersentuhan dengan kulit tan Taehyung. Memijat pelan dengan gerakan konstan hingga membuat Taehyung hampir terlena dan pergi ke alam mimpi. "Hm bilang saja apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku ingin kau, Kim Taehyung—menjadi milikku lagi"

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, Taehyung langsung menengok dan melihat langsung wajah Jungkook. Kelinci nakalnya ini memang tidak bisa di tebak. Pijatan-pijatan itu semakin terasa nikmat, Taehyung kembali membenamkan wajahnya lalu berkata dengan suara terpendam "I'm all yours, Kookie"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. Pria ini ternyata masih mudah sekali mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang perasaan. "Kau masih mencintaiku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Setelah meninggalkanmu, aku tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun."

Jungkook tertawa sinis "tapi kau menyewa dan bermain dengan jalang-jalang itu kan?"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung mendudukan dirinya. Menatap iris kecoklatan kepunyaan Jungkook dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Jungkook hanya mengangkat alisnya menantang. "kenapa, benar kan?"

"Jujur sajalah, kau pun begitu kan? Jungkook sayang!"

Taehyung meremehkan dirinya, kedua tangan Jungkook terkepal kuat. Aneh memang kenapa dulu mereka bisa menyatu—walau sekarang mereka masih dengan sifat yang sama, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda?

"Tapi aku tak sesering dirimu, pria brutalku sayang"

Entah siapa yang memulai , kini kedua bibir itu tengah beradu. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pangkuan yang lebih tua dan mulai mendesah. Taehyung membungkuk—menggigit pelan bibir tebal Jungkook yang terasa lembut.

Dengan kekagetan yang sensual, Jungkook dapat merasakan lidah itu mulai bermain di leher jenjangnya. Taehyung mulai meninggalkan jejak kelembaban yang nikmat itu dan membuat jemari liar Jungkook meremas rambut merah itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

Nafas Jungkook mulai terengah, dia seperti dapat merasakan api-api yang mulai membakar sekujur tubuhnya. Terasa sangat panas terlebih saat Taehyung membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang kasar dan penuh nafsu itu.

"Stoppp it Taehyungg akh"

Bagai mendapat perintah, Taehyung langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Matanya menatap Jungkook yang kini tengah berusaha meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen untuk masuk, dengan bibir merahnya yang terlihat membengkak, Jeon Jungkook ternyata semakin terlihat seksi.

"Kau menikmati itu, Jung"

Posisi mereka masih sama, Taehyung yang terduduk di kasur itu dan Jungkook yang berada di atasnya. "Aku merindukanmu sialan" kemudian Jungkook langsung memeluk erat tubuh itu, menciumi pundak yang dulu selalu ia rindukan.

"Aku juga, sangat! Mau mengulangnya kembali?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook. Mata cokelat kesukaannya. "dan tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Sure, kita akan mengulang kembali semuanya, be mine again?"

"I'd love too! Aku mencintaimu, Jung"

"Dan aku pun begitu—love you"

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktifitas panas yang sempat tertunda. Menyisakan erangan tertahan di antara keduanya.

Pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja, pertemuan yang menjadi awal untuk memulainya kembali. Kim Taehyung memang akan selalu berbalik, karena rumahnya hanya berada di Jeon Jungkook seorang.

.

.

END

.

a/n : Liburan gabut buat ff terus. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu chainsmokers yang baru kyaaaa btw ini oneshoot yang satu chapter tamat, Jadi nanti bakal di lanjut dg cerita berbeda:p

Hope u guys like it ya,

Thankseu


End file.
